


Dead and Gone

by omilymeers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilymeers/pseuds/omilymeers
Summary: After everything that has happened, Bobbi just wants to stop losing people. And now, they have a way to stop the bad things from happening.





	Dead and Gone

“I don't understand,” Bobbi said, as she paced near the end of the bed. “After all this time, we’re still losing people.”  
Carl huffed. “It's been like this since the beginning.”  
Bobbi pushed her dark hair out of her face, and turned to face him. “Back then it was because of walkers, now it's just people.”  
“And that will never change.”  
“But I want it too!”  
“We all do,” Carl said forcefully. “But it's not going to change. At least not right now.”  
“I don't want to lose anymore people. We've already lost too many,” Bobbi whispered.  
“We won't lose anyone else.”  
“That's a lie and you know it.”  
“It might be. It might not be. We don't know yet.”  
“After everything that's happened, after everything we lost, we keep losing.”  
“Not anymore.” He slides to to the end of the bed and takes Bobbi's hands in his own. “We've won one. It won't be the last we win. My dad thinks we can win this. I do too.”  
“We can win. It's not about that. I can't stand losing another person though. Glenn, Abraham, Spencer, Olivia, Sasha. They're all gone.”  
Tears started to fall down her face as soon as she mentioned her father figure. Glenn had been the one to find her in the woods. He was the one that showed Willa what family was, what it meant to have one.  
Carl stood up and pulled Bobbi into a tight hug. He knew how hard it was on her, how hard it was for everyone.  
“They died, so the rest of us could live,” Carl whispered.  
As Bobbi continued to cry, Carl pulled her onto the bed, keeping her in his arms.  
As each of them fell asleep, they didn't expect to wake up to what they did.


End file.
